coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9175 (30th May 2017)
Plot Daniel blames Ken for coercing Sinead into having an abortion - Ken insists that they just talked and she made her own decision. He's scared for his life as Daniel rages at him. Nick can barely look Leanne in the eye now that she knows the truth. Daniel believes that the root cause of Sinead's abortion was Ken trying to live vicariously through him. Ken is truly sorry and admits he's been selfish. He offers to tell the police there was no attacker and he lost his balance. Daniel doesn't believe him as he refused to do the same for Adam. Daniel realises he suspects him of doing away with Denise. Shona leaves the salon in disgust when Nathan tries to grab her. Nathan calls in some heavies. Daniel admits he hoped Denise had died after she disappeared as he couldn't bear to know that she chose to stay away. He buried her trinkets as the memories of her were too painful. Nick asks Leanne to see things from his point of view. Leanne feels he's no longer the Nick she fell in love with and ends their relationship. Liz advises Brian to seize the day and ask Cathy out. He decides to go for it but changes his mind when a van splashes him; a bad omen. Chesney warns Sinead to beware of Daniel as he gets a bad vibe from him. Ken learns from Daniel that Denise had a breakdown after he left in 2007. Daniel blames everything on Ken being an absent father. Ken tells him to grow up. Their argument is interrupted by a knock at the door - it's Denise. Denise forces her way in while Daniel has a panic attack and locks himself in the bathroom with a knife. As the party prepare to head home, Peter and Steve go back to the beach for Nick, who stayed behind to sulk. Shona is jumped by Nathan's heavies. Sinead worries about Daniel as he isn't returning her calls and gets Chesney to go with her to his flat. Ken and Denise beg Daniel to open the door. He ignores them. Steve stops Peter from thumping Nick. Peter then has to restrain Steve when Nick suggests that Ruairi had a lucky escape. Peter tells him to walk out to the sea and the pair leave him to it. Johnny tells Kate he's had the MRI scan and will get the results in a couple of weeks. Shona lies bloodied and beaten in an alley. While trudging along the beach, Nick becomes trapped in quicksand. He calls out for help... Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *Supreme Tanning *Daniel Osbourne's flat, Linford Street - Living room, hallway and bathroom *Corporation Road *Beach Notes *Continuing a tradition established in 2010, Coronation Street was transmitted at 9.00pm each weekday between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent, and contained a trailer for the next episode before the end credits. *The seaside scenes early in the episode were recorded at St. Annes Beach in Lytham St Annes. The stone building where Peter and Steve part company from Leanne, Toyah and Oliver was situated just south of this, off South Promenade. The quicksand scenes were recorded at Arnside village in Cumbria. HM Coastguard worked with the cast and crew to ensure their safety during the latter location shoot. *First appearance of Denise Osbourne since 10th June 2007. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Ken faces up to his attacker he demands answers, and Nick is stunned when Leanne explains their relationship is over. However, that's the least of his problems as he discovers during a perilous walk into quicksand. Meanwhile, Shona is knocked unconscious after trying to escape from Nathan's clutches. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,490,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns